Sacrifice
by stydiaspoby
Summary: AU Teen Wolf. After Stiles is bitten by an Alpha werewolf, his body rejects the bite. Only Scott and his true Alpha abilities can save Stiles. Warning: Rated T for character death.
1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: This is my first story, so please give me your honest feedback. A little background information: basically, in this story, Stiles has just been bitten by a werewolf and his body isn't responding well to the bite. Deaton informs Scott that due to his True Alpha abilities, there is a chance that by giving his own life, Stiles will be saved. That is where the story picks up.**

* * *

Scott gives his life for Stiles. It isn't even a decision that requires any thought. Stiles is his best friend, and Stiles had been there from the first day Scott's mess of a life began. Stiles doesn't know it, but the only reason Scott made it through all the years and the pain was the bright light that came through Stiles. As a result, when Scott is given the opportunity to exchange his life force for the dying Stiles, he immediately accepts.

His mom immediately protests of course. In fact, all of them protest; even Sheriff attempts to talk Scott out of it. Everyone loves Stiles and his reminder of what it's like to be human, but Scott is also the pack leader. They could never pick between the two, but there is no assurance that the trade will work. If they lose both of their leaders- undoubtedly Stiles was a large part of the brains behind the pack- who knows what would happen. So despite their love for Stiles, they argue to save Scott and to allow nature to run its course.

Scott could never accept it however; it is his fault that Stiles was dying. He should have never allowed the mortal Stiles to get involved in such dangerous antics. Now Stiles is bitten and is dying.

"Without Stiles, I wouldn't be able to survive anyway. I may be strong enough to beat an Alpha pack and Dread Doctors, but I can't take that."

Ignoring all their warning cries, Scott makes his way out of the office's waiting room and into the actual vet's area. Knowing this is probably his last time entering, Scott thinks about everything that had happened there. He remembers when Allison brought in the dog. He remembers saving Derek from the Argent's special bullet. There was all the times they had to inspect the bodies of dead supernatural creatures. He looks from Deaton to his mother when he thinks of the Nemeton. He mentally laughs at this memory. One would think that being held under ice water for hours would be what killed the three teenage originators of the supernatural madness in Beacon Hills. Instead, all of them died, are dying, or will die on their own in completely different circumstances. Hopefully, however, Scott would save Stiles and he would be the last of the three to remain.

Scott is relieved in the idea that all of the craziness started with him. Maybe that means that it will end with him too. With this thought, Scott holds Stiles's pale, lifeless hand. He had teased Stiles before on his paleness, but this was a new extreme.

"I think it's time for Robin to become Batman," says Scott as a single tear falls from his deep brown eyes. "You never liked being the sidekick anyway."

"Are you sure you want to do this Scott?" asks Deaton. He thinks of Scott as a son; Scott was supposed to follow in his footsteps.

Scott's eyes glow red as he nods. He isn't sure if it's anger or sadness that triggers it.

"Well Scott, it's the same as taking his pain. Except, this time, you give him everything, and take nothing. The reason you were able to survive the bite the first time is because your body and entire being accepted it. You have to give that to Stiles now. The werewolf part won't register with Stiles, but your life force and your body's resistance to death will pass on to him."

And so it begins. Scott slowly gives it all up. It seems to make no difference in either boy. Stiles remains pale, and Scott remains strong. It isn't long before the situation changes, however. With Stiles's first movement of hand, Scott begins to lose shape. Every minute, more of himself gets drained from him. Scott powers through all the pain he feels. It's just like having an asthma attack. He can't breathe. His mom watches in tears from the doorway.

It's a beautiful and horrifying scene from the beginning to the end. The power of the friendship touches every creature in the veterinary center. Everyone holds their tears until the minute Scott stops breathing, and Stiles begins again. Sheriff and Melissa cling to each other as they witness the true act of love shared between their sons.

Scott is taken to heaven and the first person he sees is Allison, his first love- the one he still loved.

"Allison," he breathes out, shocked

Allison smiles at him the same way she did all those years ago when he handed her a pen.

"I've missed you," she says as she hugs him.

Scott breathes out a sigh of relief. He is safe in her arms.

Allison looks into his eyes after she has pulled away from the hug. "You're a hero. You saved him, Scott. You're going to be fine.

"Did I honor your memory?" He asks unsure. "Has your sacrifice gone to waste?"

The pride and love in her eyes is enough to answer the question. "It couldn't be more perfect."

The two lock their fingers together and walk together into the white light in front of them.

* * *

Stiles had just been revived through Scott. He lifts up his drowsy head confused as to what had just happened. Deaton pulls him back down.

"Careful, Stiles," the doctor warns. "You're still weak."

Stiles gets up anyways as Deaton turns around to face whatever was behind him. Stiles turns in the same direction. His heart stops. Then it starts again. But this time it's different. It's faster. Stiles recognizes the feeling. It is one he's felt a thousand times. His head begins to pound.

"Deaton. What happened?" he manages to utter out. Before Deaton replies, he uses his last bit of energy possible to repeat his question in a yell. Stiles grips his head as tears begin to run down his face. Stiles doesn't even notice them. He doesn't even notice when his family comes running in. He doesn't notice his dad and Scott's mom looking like complete messes. He doesn't notice the redness in Lydia's eyes that match her hair. All he can see is the body lying lifeless in front of him. It takes nearly an hour to calm Stiles down.

Stiles has continuous panic attacks like this up until the funeral. The day of the funeral, Stiles quickly stops at two familiar graves. First, his mother's. He explains everything to his mom- his pain, his aloneness. He knows she'll love him no matter what. Next is Allison's. He had frequented her grave often. This time was a little different as there was a coffin sized hole in the area right next to hers.

"I'm so sorry. I'm the reason both of you are gone. I'm sorry I'm so weak. I'm sorry I'm human. I should never have gotten involved in all this. I was never like you both. I wasn't strong enough for any of this." Stiles leaves after crying out his apology.

At the funeral, everyone asks Stiles not to speak. No one thinks he can take it. Stiles knows he can though. He owes it to Scott to speak. So he does. He manages to get through his speech without crying. He talks about how they met and how Scott was always there after his mom died. He talks about how Scott was his brother.

He thinks about how now that Scott is gone, the only family he has left is his dad.

The pack and other friends and family of Scott make their way over to the burial. Stiles hops into his jeep and begins to head that way. He can't continue however. The seat next to him was empty. It was the seat he usually had reserved for Scott. He loses it. He swerves Roscoe around and heads to Beacon Hills Playground. He parks the car and looks out onto the set. He notices two boys building a sandcastle. It is then that he realizes that he has somewhere to be. He turns the car on and heads to the burial- this time for real.

He walks on the familiar path of the woodsy graveyard and pauses when he gets to the edge of the trees. The group that stands around the hole look around for something. They had held the burial from starting for as long possible, but time is now running short. It is getting darker by the minute. Stiles watches as they begin without him. As the burial progresses, Stiles inches his way out of the darkness of the forest path and into what is to come. Scott died for a reason. Stiles was that reason. In order for his sacrifice to be fulfilled, Stiles must move on.

And so he does. Stiles puts on the costume that Scott always wore. He becomes the leader, one inspired by Scott's bravery and love; he becomes Batman just like Scott wanted- just like Scott asked.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Special shout out to my friends Maria and Megan for encouraging me to put this up here! Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me how it is!**


	2. The Aftermath-Part 1

The Aftermath: Sacrifice-Chapter 2

The Sheriff questions him after the funeral. Stiles shrugs when he replies.

"I just decided to get some air before it started. I didn't think you guys would start without me."

Stiles looks at his dad unwaveringly before heading towards the stairs. He hides behind the wall separating the stairs and the kitchen and watches as his dad sinks down into a chair and puts his head in his hands. Stiles had completely forgotten how bad this awful ordeal was on him. There was first the fact that Scott's dad seemed completely pissed at the funeral. He would no doubt blame the Sheriff for his son's death. The other part that Stiles had forgotten was that Scott was like a son to the Sheriff as well. Though the Sheriff did not love Scott as much as he loves Stiles, Scott had been part of his life for a lot of the time that Stiles had been around. After Claudia passed away, Stiles spent most of his time with Scott. Seeing Scott light up the broken heart of his little boy made him utterly and completely grateful to Scott.

Both Stilinskis sit in their respective places and try to maintain a semblance of strength. After a few minutes of sitting, Stiles becomes determined to visit the rest of the pack. It was Scott that held the pack together after Allison, and now it is up to Stiles to bring the pack together after Scott.

* * *

He makes his way first to Malia's house. Stiles figures that she is the easiest to convince. It wasn't that Malia loved Scott any less than the rest of the pack, but her relationship with Stiles never allowed Malia to develop more than a pack bond with Scott. Her love for Stiles on the other hand is far stronger. All he has to do is ask.

Stiles is thrown off-balance when he realizes that she is not agreeing with him.

"Sorry, Stiles, but _Scott_ was our leader," says Malia as she begins to shut the screen door on the dumbstruck Stiles.

Sties regains his thoughts soon enough to hold the door from closing. "Malia, please wait. I know you think that I can't lead this pack because I'm not as strong as Scott." Malia opens her mouth to protest, but Stiles cuts her off saying, "Scott always acted like the strong one, but he really wasn't as strong as he made himself out to be. Scott only made himself seem strong because he needed to inspire the rest of the pack.

"A little before you became human again, the school took a trip and we stopped at this motel. It turns out that the motel was notorious for suicides- specifically ones for werewolves."

Stiles didn't even sound like himself at this point; he was just desperate to convince her. He was beginning to understand why Scott changed so much after he was turned. It wasn't just the bite; the leadership changed him too.

"Allison, Lydia, and I figured it out just in time to see Scott standing in the parking lot covering himself with gasoline. He told us he felt no hope. People kept getting hurt, and the more he tried to save them, the worse it got. He said he just wanted to be a nobody again.

"Even Scott had weaknesses. He never showed it to the pack because he needed you- us- to believe in him. Being a leader isn't about how strong you are. It's about putting your weaknesses behind you to be strong for everyone else," finishes Stiles. He is completely shocked by how well that speech flowed. Usually when he made long, improvised speeches they got off track.

Malia sighs, "Okay, one meeting- that's all I'm promising."

Stiles nods and turns around to exit the porch. "I'll text you the details."

"Hey, what happened? How did the story end?"

Stiles slowly turns back. "I told him that he was my brother, that I loved him, and that if he goes I go. The fire started and Lydia pushed us both out of the way."

* * *

Stiles pulled up at his next destination. Isaac was staying at the Chris Argent's small apartment. No doubt, Melissa would have allowed Isaac to reside in her home, but Isaac knew Melissa just wanted to be alone. Stepping into the entrance of the apartment building, he rings the Argent's bell to gain access to the rest of the building.

"Who is it?" a suspicious voice calls out.

"Mr. Argent, it's Stiles. I need to talk to Isaac."

A buzzer rings, and Stiles is able to open the door to the rest of the building. He makes his way up the familiar path to the apartment and is let in right away. Stiles and Isaac stand right in front of the door.

"What do you want?" asks Isaac. "Since when do you come to see me Stilinski?"

Stiles tries not to glare at the scarf wearing young man. "Listen Isaac, I know it's been a while and all, but can you please try to get your head out of your scarf and cooperate," says Stiles accidentally falling into his sarcastic tone.

Isaac crossed his arms. "Well?"

"We still have something to accomplish. There's honestly no way any of us will ever be able to get rid of the bad guys unless we work together. I know we've never seen eye to eye, but I need your help rebuilding this pack. Please, Isaac, I know it seems like we're falling apart and that teaming up is not going to work because we're not whole.

"I don't remember anything from the day Allison…" Stiles trails off and looks away sadly. His hand begins tapping on his knee as his anxiousness and ADHD starts to kick in. "Scott was completely torn apart after; do you remember this? I asked him why he was beating himself up about it and why he didn't blame me instead. He told me that Allison, and Aiden, died because the pack didn't even try to reassemble. He said that they were all so distracted by how many people were missing from the team that they didn't even stop to think about how to fix that. He told me that as pack leader, his responsibility was to keep the pack strong and find a way to at least cover the missing hole in the puzzle. That's how I know Scott wants us to rebuild this pack. We have to patch up his hole."

Stiles is incredibly happy that he has become such a pro at lying to werewolves. The story was true. Scott did tell him those things, but Stiles just made up everything about his ability to fix up Scott's hole in their pack.

"Just come to one meeting and hear me out okay? I'll text you the details," he says after getting a reluctant nod out of Isaac.

* * *

Derek is Stiles's next target. Stiles knows he wants Derek's help in the pack, and it is not solely because Derek is the only person involved in the supernatural with a secluded apartment. Derek was Scott's mentor; neither of them would admit it, but they cared deeply for each other. The two had many differences, but when push comes to shove, they always had each other's backs. There were multitudes of times that the two survived because of each other.

This is also true of Derek and Stiles' relationship. Though Derek hates admitting it, Stiles is the closest thing he had to a friend- especially now that Scott is gone. All Derek has left was Cora- who has disappeared somewhere into the East Coast, Isaac- who would probably be leaving again soon, and Stiles- who would no doubt be held responsible for the pack Scott left behind. Derek figured out that Stiles would be Scott's successor soon after Scott was turned. Two years ago, Derek mainly spent his time looking over those two teenagers with the additions of the members of Derek's own now broken pack. In doing so, he learned a lot about the boys. Specifically, Stiles is smart. Even before Scott had formed his own pack, Stiles managed to lead everyone behind the scenes. He figured out logical plans which people, usually, followed.

"Before you punch me for interrupting your brooding time, Sour Wolf, hear me out." Stiles stops talking when he realizes that Derek isn't doing his annoyed eyebrow-raise.

Derek brushes him off. "You're putting back Scott's pack, blah blah blah. What does this have to do with me?"

"You taught Scott a lot about what's out there and how to be- or not be- a leader. I-," Stiles pauses and swallows his pride, "I need your help. You always made your decisions decisively. Is it too soon?"

Ignoring Stiles usual strange vernacular, Derek replies, "It doesn't matter. You have to make them be ready Stiles. If they're not ready, you'll be the only one left in the pack.

"I told the same thing to Scott once. Scott came to me one night after I had started checking on all the Kanima stuff. He told me that I was getting too into this; he told me that I was pushing the pack too hard. In some ways, he was right. But if I had stopped pushing my pack, our fight against the kanima would have been fatal.

"Scott has been doing the same thing all this time, Stiles. The Alpha Pack- Scott got you all invested so fast because if you hadn't you never would have been prepared for what was going to happen."

This is exactly the reason that Stiles had come to Derek. While with the rest of the pack, he has to portray himself as the leader, with Derek, he doesn't need that. He would never admit it, but Derek inspires him to lead the pack. Stiles knows just as well as Derek that a storm is coming and it's not going to be passing quickly.

"Second question: can we use the loft for the first meeting?"

Derek crossed his arms exasperatedly. "Do not touch anything."

Stiles nodded and told him what he had told Isaac and Malia about his texts to be sent.

And so, Stiles goes off on his way, ready to tackle the last three pack members.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all who liked the first chapter. I had actually planned to make it a one-shot, but after I realized at least some people liked it, I decided to make it an story.**

 **Special thanks to my two reviewers.**

 **stilljustme: Thank you so much for being the brave first reply! Your comment made me really happy. I hated writing Scott dying, but him dying for Stiles is tho only way I'd ever be okay with Scott dying. I'm glad you thought it was beautiful though because I wasn't sure if I had made the death too sad and not noble enough...**

 **0asissss: Thanks for complimenting the grammar! I'm a really fast typer and often skip letters or punctuation, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to PM me and yell at me for it XD. Also, I loved writing about Stiles yelling because my favorite part of Stiles's character is him being not only peaceful and energetic, but also broken and temperamental.**


	3. The Aftermath- Part 2

**A.N. Hi guys! Sorry it's been forever, my laptop broke, and it just now got fixed! I'll be updating a lot more regularly now however, so the story will continue. Anyway, this chapter made me sad, but I still hope you like it! Sorry if grammar isn't so great! I'm in a bit of a rush to post this.**

A boy thrusts a lacrosse ball into the net as viciously as possible. It tears straight through the net. Another boy goes after the runaway ball. The rest of the lacrosse field is empty beside two other young students sitting quietly on the stands. No one wants to say anything to the obviously frustrated teen. A blurry figure of a jeep parks behind the silver metal bleachers.

The boy who walks across the green groomed grass is immediately recognized. The girl and boy on the bleacher get up and walk towards the center of the field. The five meet in the middle.

"What's going on?" asks Mason who is holding the ball he had just retrieved.

"Well I was going to talk to Liam, but I guess it's better that you all are here." Stiles takes a breath and begins his speech. "I understand that you probably looked up to him like every other person in this town, but you all know that even Scott needed help. You looked up to him because he taught you how to be a better person." He pauses. He doesn't even know where he is going with this. Of course he doesn't know where he is going with any of what he had been doing all day. "Basically my point is that even Scott needed help to be the best. You never stop needing people to lean on. Scott taught me that. Whether it was werewolves, kanimas, Jaguars, or Dread Doctors, we depended on each other. We're still a pack."

Liam cuts off his friends before they could speak. "Where is this going?"

Stiles gives Liam one of his signature sarcastic eye rolls. "Well, we're meeting at Derek's loft if you feel like bringing your angry little werewolf a**. I'll text you the information."

To anyone else watching, this reply would seem uncaring and defensive, but for these young pack members, it is reassuring to see their friend act this way again. Stiles and the sophomores part ways as he goes on to face his next pack member.

A little white dog held on a leash is the first thing to greet Stiles as he pulls onto the driveway of a large Californian house. When he steps out of the car, the dog nips at his feet, and Stiles jumps away.

"Prada," warns the beautiful strawberry blonde, "down girl."

The smart dog immediately obeys the command.

"Good girl," encourages the girl pulling a treat out of her designer purse to give the dog.

Stiles's eyes widen, and he looks at her flabbergasted. "Wha- G-good girl? This little demon dog almost killed me."

Lydia folds her arms. "She's a ten pound dog. The worst she can do is bite."

"That's what they all say," replies Stiles, full of suspicion.

"I haven't seen you in a while," says Lydia. "Let me guess? This is about that pack meeting thing?"

How does Lydia know everything? Stiles asks her that very question, but before he even got three words in, she cuts him off.

"Malia called. She wanted to know if I was going."

Stiles looks at her expectantly.

Lydia tilts her head and rolls her eyes. "What do you want me to say? That I'm going?"

"I mean, yeah. You are the longest standing pack member."

Lydia looks at him and shakes her head. "See, that's the thing. I've been there from the beginning and look at how many people we've already lost. It's only been three years, Stiles. You guys will always be my friends, but with Scott gone... We've just lost too many."

Stiles racks his mind. He isn't sure what to tell her. She has been there since the beginning, so she knows about it all. She knows everything supernatural related they had experienced.

"Lydia, all of our friendships are based around saving each other's lives. We don't even need to be involved in all this supernatural stuff. When my mom... died, Scott saved my life. It was my daily conversations with him that got me through the panic attacks and sadness. That's what this pack is for- saving each other's lives. That's why we need a pack. It's not just for the supernatural. Sure, it helps with that, and we're in way too deep to get away from it, but it's more than that. You of all people should know that."

All Lydia has to say is "Okay, Stiles. Okay."

The beautiful, last pack member is Kira. Stiles knows there was only one place to find her. It is the place Stiles has avoided since the funeral.

He makes his way past the large steel gates through grassy pathways. Every courtyard is lined with graves, with corpses of people who would never see their friends and families again. His breathing hitches and slows down intensely. It is enough to give Stiles-

Before Stiles has gone on too deep he is cut off by the teary voice that he had just been looking for. The figure is sitting, facing a gravestone. This grave is different from the rest. It is very obviously newer. First, the gravestone is shining like a diamond and second, bouquets completely fill the areas with no grass. For something so horrible, it is more beautiful than he had expected.

"Can we talk?"

Kira wipes her red puffy eyes and stands up towards him. "Yeah. What is it?"

"I want the pack to get together this weekend. I invited everyone."

"Stiles, I get it, I really do. Scott would definitely want you to lead this pack after him, but are you sure we should get more people involved? That's just putting more people in trouble."

Stiles looks at her, incredulous. "If that were true, you'd have no position on this pack. For the longest time we couldn't agree on what to do with you. If you worked with us, Scott couldn't protect you as well as he might, but you had so much unused power. But we can't protect everyone. We can at least attempt to save everyone though. That's something Scott always reminded me. Just think about how much easier it is to get rid of psychopaths when all of us work together. We need each other- I need you guys."

Somehow during his long speech, Kira had moved her body, so she is kneeling and staring at the grave. For a minute there is absolute silence.

"I'll text you the details, okay?"

Kira nods.

Before Stiles takes off he pauses a moment to look at the grave. "In loving memory of Scott McCall. Beloved son and friend. 1996-2013"

Stiles shakes his head. He may have just somewhat convinced every pack member in town to consider joining again, but he has no idea what to do next. How is he supposed to comfort and lead a bunch of sad people when he can't even comfort himself.


End file.
